Anthony DiNozzo Junior ou Tony ?
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Je le connais depuis dix ans maintenant. Je sais qui il est, je sais qui il veut montrer aux autres et je sais qui il veut cacher. Mais c'est-il qui il est vraiment à force de jouer à ce petit jeu ? Aucun slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Kikou !**

Alors me voici pour une nouvelle histoire qui aura environ trois chapitres, pas plus.

Mais pourquoi je commence une nouvelle alors que je n'aie pas fini les autres ? Tout simplement car j'avais pour une fois du temps pour écrire mais que j'étais complètement ailleurs. Je n'arrivais pas à me mettre dans le bain et à force de cogiter, ma p'tite tête de ciphonée du bocal m'a envoyé sur ce terrain, cette histoire.

Elle est pour le moins innatendue et pas du tout comme j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, mais voyons ce que vous en pensez.

Petit avertissement : Nous sommes dans la tête de Gibbs, et il parle du moins pense ou rêve enfin bref, c'est bizzar. Mais imaginez cette histoire comme un épisode falsh back avec la voix de Gibbs en voix off, après tout, Gibbs ne parle pas beaucoup mais je pense qu'il réfléchit beaucoup et ce parle à lui-même, non ?

Je vous saoul, exacte ?

**Bon très bien, bonne lecture les amis^^**

* * *

N'avez-vous jamais remarqué comme certaines personnes ont tendance à attirer les ennuis sur eux ?

Moi non seulement je sais qu'il y en a qui n'ont pas du tout la chance de leur côté et en plus, j'en ai l'exemple type à mes côtés.

Un homme qui non seulement attire les problèmes comme un aimant non fait exprès par son magnétisme mais qui en plus les attires sur lui pour éviter que les personnes qui l'entourent ne soit les victimes. Et ça, c'est grand, très grand même, mais parfois, c'est stupide.

C'est vrai, qui d'autre que lui choperait la peste au vingtième siècle ou attirait toute l'attention d'un bourreau sur lui pour protéger ses deux collègues prisonniers avec lui ?

Cet homme n'est qu'autre qu'Anthony DiNozzo Junior, dit Tony, tout simplement.

Moi, qui suis-je pour penser cela ?

Je suis Leroy Jethro Gibbs, son patron. Gibbs pour être précis. Nous appartenons aux forces spéciales de la Navy, le NCIS plus précisément.

Je suis l'homme mystérieux aux regards des autres, celui qui d'un simple regard ferait retourner dans les jupons de sa mère un terroriste, le plus grand buveur de café de tous les temps mais aussi l'homme le plus silencieux. Mais je ne vais pas les contredire. A vrai dire, je pense que je bois plus de cafés que de mots prononcés en une journée et à quoi bon prononcer une phrase quand vos yeux en disent tout autant ?

Puis c'est ma façon d'être.

Le café me garde éveillé et concret. J'observe les gens, je lis en eux, je perce leurs secrets en étudiant leurs faits et gestes. En résumé : j'écoute, je vois, j'entends, je visualise, je comprends. Voilà qui je suis. Je ne vois pas ce que les autres voient puisque je lis entre les lignes.

Mon instinct fait le reste.

Mais revenons à lui, à Tony.

Voyez, encore aujourd'hui, nous étions en mission et il s'est fait mettre à terre par un coup sur la nuque venant par surprise. Je pourrais dire qu'il a la tête dure vu le nombre de fois où c'est arrivé. Et en fait, vu le nombre de fois où moi-même je lui envoie des tapes derrière la tête. Mais quelques heures plus tard alors que mon équipe et moi-même nous nous étions séparés pour encercler la grange où était notre suspect, du moins coupable, il est arrivé de nulle part et s'est jeté comme un joueur de football américain sur mon agent le désarmant au passage. Je suis arrivé mon arme au poing au moment où Tony envoyait une droite sur la pommette de son assaillant qui lui a envoyé en retour un coup de crosse de fusil dans l'estomac le faisant se recroqueviller sur ses côtes par la douleur affligée, avant de lui assigner un autre coup derrière la nuque.

Une fois de plus, mon agent était à terre.

Sûrement la fois de trop, mais je ne le savais pas encore à ce moment-là.

Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne touche pas à mes agents, à mon équipe.

Et comme il pointait à présent de son arme mon autre agent, Timothée McGee, je lui ai tiré une balle dans la tête. Acte radical vous me direz, mais efficace. Puis à quoi bon discuter dans ces moments-là. Inutile non ? A chaque fois c'est pareil, c'est soit eux, soit nous et je préfère que ce soit eux que nous. Logique !

Et c'est ainsi, qu'en fin de soirée, nous nous sommes retrouvés en voiture pour rentrer à la maison. McGee était rentré plus tôt avec le camion et Ducky notre légiste. Nous, nous avions réglé les derniers détails avec les autorités locales et avons fait notre chemin.

J'avais laissé les clefs à Ziva David, mon dernier agent. Ayant conduit sur la route de l'allée et étant en manque de caféine, stupide brousse, même pas un café digne de ce nom, j'ai préféré jouer la sagesse.

Tony, assis à l'arrière de la voiture, derrière la conductrice, a commencé à se plaindre d'un mal de tête.

Pour moi, cela signifié qu'il allait bien. Mais ça, c'est de la faute de Tony.

Il va se plaindre pour la moindre chose, comme la semaine dernière par exemple où il s'était plaint pendant toute une journée d'une coupure faite avec une feuille de papier alors qu'il triait des dossiers. Ce n'est qu'après un bon slap de ma part qu'il s'était arrêté. Et oui, c'est ainsi entre nous mais la tape ne veut pas dire que je ne le respect pas et il le sait mais c'est vraisemblablement la seule chose qui lui permette de remettre ses idées en place.

Alors, c'est quand il s'arrête de se plaindre ou ne se plaint pas du tout, que moi, je commence à m'inquiéter.

Mais aujourd'hui, il se plaignait.

« Gibbs ma tête me tue. »

« Ziva tu ne peux pas éviter les bosses sur la route. »

« Et vous ne pouvez pas éteindre la radio. De la country ! Non mais franchement ça va bien avec le décor et tout mais je n'ai pas envie de refaire le remake de « Pure country » ou « O'brother »

Ne voulant pas savoir de quoi parlait ces deux films et voulant surtout arrêter les railleries de mon agent me donnant un mal de tête à mon tour, je lui ai remis de l'aspirine avec une bouteille d'eau se trouvant dans la boite à gant avant de lui sommer de se laisser aller dans le fauteuil le temps que le médicament face son travail. Il a fermé les yeux et s'est finalement endormi la tête contre la vitre.

Nous étions enfin au calme. Trop au calme sans doute.

Ziva tira sur la route sans broncher mais je voyais bien sa concentration baisser avec le manque de sommeil. Etant dans le même état, minuit passé et ayant encore bien quatre heures de route à faire, j'ai donné l'ordre à Ziva se s'arrêter au prochain motel. Et bien qu'il fut un hôtel plutôt misérable, il fera l'affaire pour qu'on puisse se rafraichir et trouvions quelques heures de repos avant de reprendre la route.

J'ai réveillé Tony, réservé deux chambres, une pour Ziva, l'autre pour nous deux et avons pris congé.

En entrant dans la nôtre, je m'étais attendu à une célèbre phrase à la DiNozzo en voyant la décoration plutôt douteuse de la chambre et à une de ses célèbres références cinématographiques mais au lieu de cela, avec les yeux à moitié ouverts, il s'est tourné sur moi.

« Canapé ou lit ? »

Il m'était évident, vu son état de fatigue que je n'allais pas le laisser prendre le sofa, alors c'est sans un mot que je me suis assis sur le canapé. Il m'a regardé, m'a fait un simple hochement de tête, une sorte de mélange entre le remerciement et le « Bonne nuit » puis c'est affalé à plat ventre sur le lit sans s'être mis à l'aise, sans même défaire les couvertures pour trouver un sommeil quasi immédiat.

J'ai froncé les sourcils, j'ai enlevé mes chaussures et pris une position couché sur le canapé. Cela faisait du bien de se retrouver dans cette position. Tellement du bien que je me suis assoupi à mon tour sans même m'en rendre compte.

* * *

_Et voilou, je vous avez prévenu ! Et au fait, vive le 10*1, super épisode même s'il manque à mon goût du TBC ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kikoukou !**

Oui je suis déjà de retour, mais quand l'inspiration est là, autant en profiter surtout si on a le temps pour ça.

Enfin bref voici la suite. Je suis ravie car vous avez aimé le début et j'espère que se sera de même pour cette suite.

_Destination darkness :_ J'adore ce pseudo^^ Enfin merci pour le com, euh TBC ? Connais pas ;)

_DiNozzo-Ncis :_ AIPM rapide puisque voici déjà la suite et crois-moi je me surprends moi-même. Merci pour les compliments, z'en veux encore euh ! ! !

_Crazy'Leou :_ Oui c'est une fic vraiment spéciale sur le ressenti de Gibbs envers son équipe, enfin Tony là plutôt. Merci miss. Et une, une suite pour Crazy.

_Lili :_ Ah ma chère Lili, je ne te l'ai pas envoyé pour corriger car j'avais envie de te faire la surprise. Bah oui je connais tes goût en terme de Tibbs. "Bizzaroïdité"? J'adore ce mot^^ Un chapitre pour bébé lili en moins de 24h, et oui, pour éviter les crises !

_Coco :_ Les sentiments de Gibbs vont être en surplu dans cette mini-fic alors j'espère que ça te plaira encore.

_Ncislove :_ Un mot qui en dit long dis voir. Merci miss.

**Alors bonne lecture à toutes^^**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé le premier, ce qui n'est évidemment pas une surprise.

Je me suis pris une douche rapide et changé. Oui, je m'y étais préparé. Le suspect étant loin de DC, j'avais prévu une tenue de rechange au cas où et avais dit à mes agents de faire de même. Et j'avais eu raison, une fois de plus, sans fausse modestie, qu'on ne s'y méprenne pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, après m'être préparé, je suis revenu dans la chambre et Tony dormait encore dans la même position qu'il s'était couché.

Je l'ai réveillé et avant même qu'il se soit levé, je suis sorti de la chambre en lui disant de me rejoindre dans le café restaurant d'en face dans moins de dix minutes.

Oui, je ne pouvais pas partir sans un café, même si ce n'est pas de la première qualité. Puis une longue route nous attendait encore. Il fallait que j'aie les idées claires.

J'ai frappé à la porte de la chambre de Ziva, qui m'a ouvert avec une fraicheur matinale affichée sur son joli teint méditerranéen. Elle, elle était prête et je n'étais pas du tout étonné venant de sa part.

C'est donc en sa présence que nous sommes allés au snack pour un petit déjeuner. Après tout on peut bien profiter une fois de temps en temps des services de comptabilité du NCIS qui se feront une joie de rembourser nos dépenses par la suite.

A peine après avoir commandé, notre Tony est arrivé portant encore ses affaires de la veille. Lui, qui sans mes recommandations, apporte toujours au moins une chemise de rechange sur les scènes de crimes. Je crois même que c'est une de ses règles.

Je le regardais alors avancer vers notre table, suspicieux. Son teint était assez pâle je dois dire et ses cheveux . . . bah ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés.

Mon radar spécial Anthony DiNozzo c'est immédiatement activé.

« Hé, ça va Tony ? », demandais-je.

Il leva les yeux vers moi l'air groggy encore marqué sur son visage.

« Ouais ça va, juste un peu fatigué encore. Vous m'avez commandé un truc à manger ? »

« Salut à toi Tony. Moi ça va merci, j'ai bien dormi. » Ca c'était Ziva d'un ton pour le moins sarcastique pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'avait pas salué, mais elle continua. « Je t'ai commandé, des œufs brouillés avec du bacon et un café latté noisette. Ça vous ira Monsieur ? »

Il la regarda d'un air renfrogné mais lui fit quand même un mince sourire en guise de remerciement et tira une chaise pour trouver place en face de moi.

Il s'installa doucement et un coup de douleur rapide s'installa sur son visage, qui ne m'échappa pas, avant de reprendre naturellement un visage neutre.

Ok, il ne se plaint pas. Ce n'est donc pas normal. Je commence alors à m'inquiéter.

Le regard toujours fixé sur lui a essayé de voir ce qui n'allait pas, une sorte d'évaluation mentale sur son mental, alors que lui trouvait beaucoup plus intéressant sa serviette en papier posée sur la table qu'il effeuillait, j'ai pris les devants.

« Ok DiNozzo. Lâche tout. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il leva les yeux innocemment vers moi qui voulaient en sorte me dire.

« Rien. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

Mais à la place il m'a répondu en haussant légèrement les épaules pour appuyer le faite qu'il aille bien.

« Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Pas étonnant vu lu boulot qu'on a eues ces trois derniers jours. Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne l'êtes pas ! »

Bon là, il avait marqué un point. Personne d'entre nous n'avait eu beaucoup de repos à cause de notre dernière enquête, mais sa réponse ne me convenait pas.

« Ecoute Tony. Tu es pâle, ta respiration semble difficile », j'ai commencé sur un ton serein et tranquille mais malheureusement quand je dis quelque chose je reste rarement calme longtemps, « Puis, bon sang ! Regarde-toi, tu ne t'es même pas arrangé physiquement. Tes cheveux sont foireux !»

Bon ça y est, je l'ai dit.

Pas de la meilleur façon vous me direz mais bon, à quoi vous vous attendiez venant d'un ancien Marine, célibataire endurcie de plus est, depuis un certain temps. Trop longtemps peut-être !

Tony me regarda alors incrédule, assimilant vraisemblablement ce que je venais de dire puisqu'il se passa une main dans ces cheveux pour vérifier par lui-même. Puis forcément il répliqua.

« Mes cheveux sont foireux ! Tu crois que quelque-chose ne va pas parce que je me suis levé, venu vous rejoindre au plus vite et que je n'aie pas pris le temps de me coiffer ! »

La serveuse arriva à ce moment-là, tout sourire en ayant entendu la conversation. Elle posa nos plats sur la table et croisa le regard noir que Ziva lui lança lui faisant bien comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. La serveuse se faisant alors discrète s'en alla, alors que moi, je restais concentré sur mon agent face à moi, pas encore décidé à le lâcher.

« Tony ! Je te connais ! Et je sais que tu es dans la douleur. As-tu besoin d'un médecin avant de prendre la route ? »

La colère brilla alors dans son regard. Je savais à ce moment-là que j'avais touché une corde sensible.

« Non Gibbs, je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin. »

Il a poussé sa chaise loin de la table et s'est levé.

« Je vais aux toilettes, me rafraichir puisqu'apparemment mon apparence dérange. »

Il a fait son chemin à l'arrière des cuisines là où se trouvaient les cabinets du restaurant.

Une fois disparu de ma vue, j'ai échangé un bref regard avec Ziva.

Elle savait.

Elle savait elle aussi que quelque-chose n'allait pas.

Eh bien, c'en était assez.

Ça n'a fait que confirmer ce que j'avais vu. J'ai donc claqué mes mains sur la table dans une soudaine envie de claquer mon agent pour avoir encore placé un masque sur lui pour ainsi cacher sa faiblesse et je me suis mis sur son chemin.

En même temps, il est vrai que sur ce point-là, je ne peux pas lui jeter la pierre vu que moi le premier je n'aime pas montrer mes peurs, mes craintes ou mes douleurs tout simplement, qu'elles soient physiques ou psychiques.

Mais là, ça concernait Mon agent.

Je suis censé veiller sur lui et croyez-moi, pas que par mon devoir de supériorité professionnelle mais aussi car je considère ce stupide agent insouciant de ses propres limites comme un fils. Mais ça, bien sûr, je ne lui dirais jamais. A quoi bon de toute façon. Je suis son patron à ses yeux, rien d'autre. Je me trompe ?

Enfin bref, à bas la fierté, je suis inquiet et je ne m'inquiète jamais pour rien en général. Et je suis résigné et décidé à le lui montrer jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qu'il me cache.

Et il me le dira, d'une manière ou d'une autre, car comme dirait ma chère Abby, la laborantine du NCIS.

« On ne cache rien à Gibbs. Car Gibbs c'est Gibbs et de toute façon il sait tout. »

* * *

_Bon là sur le coup pas de crise, j'suis gentille hein ? Petite o_u _longue, en français, allemand, anglais, chinois, hieroglyphs . . . reviews, je prends tout^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kikou !**

Donc me revoici pour cette suite de cette fic qui sera au final plus longue que prévu car les idées de base que j'avais sont restées mais se sont transformées pour en faire des idées beaucoup plus détaillées, alors j'espère que cela ira tout de même.

_Crasy :_ Mais merci à toi très chère. Désolée mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait plus de présence d'Abby, on verra.

_Coco :_ Oui Tony a caché quelque-chose et Gibbs va bientôt savoir quoi mais pas tout de suite, patience.

_DiNozzo-Ncis :_ Tant de questions qui restent sans réponses pour l'instant. Tu m'en veux ?

_Pucinette :_ Waouh que de compliments, merci. J'espèce que cette suite te ravira encore une fois.

_Lilas_ : Of course miss. Et une suite toute chaude, une.

_Destination darkness :_ Quelle review, je suis fan, par contre, euh, une conversation mouais bah euh en fait je te laisse lire et tu verras^^

_Annadriya :_ Ah la dernière phrase ne vient pas de moi mais d'Abby ) Merci.

_Gwenetsi :_ L'AIPM quoi ? Ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Par contre la hache tu crois que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Ouai bon, t'as raison ça a marché puisque je suis là.

_Dinardo :_ Je suis ravie que l'idée, la fic, le chapitre et tout et tout te plaise en espérant que ça dure.

_PBG :_ Ah te voilà ! Je suis horriblement en retard pour ta fic et toi tu es là. J'en rougie de honte. Du coup j'ai réfléchie et ma fic à la sortie va être plus longue puisque tu aimes et que j'aime quand tu aimes.

Merci à tous pour votre suivi et vos reviews que j'aime et **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je m'avançais donc vers les toilettes avec toute l'assurance qu'on me connait.

Mais . . . mais alors pourquoi une boule au ventre se forma-t-elle au fond de moi ?

Bon d'accord, je le sais pertinemment. C'est parce que je suis énervé. Oui énervé, mais auprès de qui ? Lui ou moi ?

Ok, ok, les deux, vous êtes contents !

J'ai posé ma main sur la poignée sans ouvrir la porte pour souffler un bon coup avant. Pour disons retrouver ma sérénité, car si j'entre dans cet état, tout ce que j'aurais en retour c'est un agent boudeur.

Et qu'est-ce qui est pire qu'un Tony bavard ? Un DiNozzo silencieux.

Croyez-moi, j'en ai fait l'expérience.

Enfin bref, maintenant que je me sens à peu près calme, j'abaisse la poignée au même moment où de l'autre côté j'entendis un bruit sourd.

Un bruit que je connais malheureusement.

J'ouvris donc la porte en grand espérant me tromper, mais je me trompe rarement même si sur coup j'aurais préféré. Je suis malgrè tout resté une microseconde figé par le tableau s'offrant à moi.

Là, coucher au milieu de la pièce, DiNozzo, mon agent.

Mon Tony.

Le bruit sourd étant le bruit d'un homme tombant lourdement au sol inconscient.

Mais je suis un Marine, la panique n'est pas dans ma nature et dans ce moment-là, pas une option.

Je dévie la tête vers le restaurant et hurle quand même, frustré.

« Ziva ! »

Puis je me suis précipité vers lui pour vérifier son état. J'ai posé mes doigts sur son cou pour trouver une impulsion. Impulsion qu'il y avait. Ouf !

J'ai remonté légèrement ma manche pour découvrir ma montre et commença à compter les battements de son cœur en suivant la trotteuse.

Pour un homme fatigué et inerte, son pouls était plutôt rapide et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Ziva arriva et pas la peine de dire quoique ce soit. Elle croisa mon regard et empoigna son portable pour appeler les secours.

Moi je me suis mis à frapper doucement la joue de Tony pour le faire réagir.

« Aller Tony, on se réveille ! », lui dis-je en même temps.

Mais rien.

Son visage était trempé mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas de la sueur. Il a du se l'asperger d'eau pour tenter de se réveiller. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que le robinet était toujours ouvert. Mais je ne veux pas le lâcher pour aller le fermer. J'ai réessayé de le réveiller une fois de plus à la place.

En vain.

J'ai entendu le robinet se fermer et j'ai levé légèrement la tête pour m'apercevoir que c'était une serveuse l'air un peu affolé.

« Je peux faire quelque-chose ? »

J'ai reporté mon attention sur Tony sans lui répondre et posa ma main sur son front pour la remonter dans ses cheveux. J'ai recommencé ce geste plusieurs fois comme pour lui montrer ma présence mais surtout parce que je suis plus qu'inquiet et cela me réconforta un tant soit peu.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire de plus de toute façon ?

Un homme de sa corpulence ne perd pas connaissance sans raison.

Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Tout ce bouscula dans ma tête.

J'ai ensuite posé ma main derrière sa nuque pour la surélevée et tenter une nouvelle fois de le réveiller mais toujours rien.

Bon sang Tony qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Tout est de ma faute.

Pourquoi ? Parce que ! Et je le sais, pas la peine de dire le contraire.

Du bout de mes doigts, je sens alors une excroissance dans sa chevelure. J'ai fermé les yeux un instant et je le revoie se prendre le coup de cross par l'autre abruti de la veille.

Quelle pourriture celui-là !

Je lui repose sa tête délicatement au sol de carrelage froid qui habille cette pièce et enlève ma veste que je roule en boule pour la lui mettre dessous la tête.

« Vous auriez une couverture ou une nappe pour le couvrir ? », demandais-je finalement à la serveuse toujours présente.

« Je vais en chercher une tout de suite. »

Je ne l'ai pas regardé partir. Je suis resté seul, à genoux à côté de mon agent inconscient, dans les toilettes sales d'un restaurant routier.

Quelle chose stupide !

Ca ne devrait pas l'être mais ça l'est.

Ziva attendait l'ambulance à l'extérieur du restaurant probablement pour s'éviter la vue de son collègue ainsi mais plus vraisemblablement pour les accueillir et si besoin est, les bousculer pour qu'ils se dépêchent. Et connaissant les regards qu'elle lance parfois,

« Des regards de super Ninja tueuse surentrainée du Mossad » comme dirait Tony, je suis assuré d'avoir des secouristes compétents.

A cette pensée j'aurais pu sourire mais je n'en ai résolument pas la force.

Je me frotte les yeux à la place alors que la serveuse reviens presque aussi rapidement qu'elle était partie avec une couverture grise des plus rêche mais qui fera l'affaire.

Elle me la donne et je la dépose délicatement sur lui en commençant par ses pieds pour la remonter vers le haut pour, en fait, l'inspecter sans vraiment que je le veuille.

Sûrement pour m'assurer que ce que je vois est réel.

Mais mon regard se stoppa au niveau de son ventre. Un bouton de sa chemise avait sauté et quelque chose m'attira.

Je défais donc deux autres boutons pour entrouvrir sa chemise et je ne peux m'empêcher d'inspirer fortement à la vue d'une grosse ecchymose de couleur pourpre et noire.

Est-ce la crosse du fusil reçu ? Sûrement, quoi d'autre !

Qu'est-ce que je suis heureux de lui avoir envoyé une balle entre les deux yeux à celui qui a fait ça !

Je détourne l'attention de cet hématome et le reporte sur le visage obstinément fermé de mon agent.

Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

« Parce que je ne suis pas un faible », m'aurais-tu répondu si je t'avais posé la question. Mais je te la poserais quand tu seras réveillé. Bientôt, hein Tony ?

Crois-moi, tu es tout sauf un faible. Tu es sans aucun doute plus courageux que la plupart des personnes que j'aie croisées dans toute ma carrière mais sûrement le plus obstiné et le plus stupide aussi.

Oui, tu es stupide de n'avoir rien dit.

Je m'arrête de me parler à l'irruption des secouristes. Je lâche la main de Tony que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais enlacé et je me défais de lui difficilement pour leur laisser la place.

Je rejoingnis Ziva à l'encadrement de la porte sans un mot, le regard laissé sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », me demanda-t-elle arrivé à sa hauteur.

Aucun mot ne put sortir. J'ai juste continué à le regarder entre les mains d'inconnus l'installant à présent sur une civière.

Je me décale légèrement pour les laisser passer alors qu'ils le transportent et là, . . . je le vois.

Oui, je le vois.

Je ne l'ai jamais quitté des yeux et pourtant j'ai comme l'impression de l'avoir fait car de le voir passer devant moi avec un masque à oxygène posé sur son visage aux yeux toujours clos, cela m'a fait comme un choc.

Pour la première fois je réalise réellement ce qui se passe.

Comme une scène se passant au ralentie se déroule devant moi.

Une scène d'un mauvais genre, d'un film éperdument dramatique. Mais aucun film, aucune référence cinématographique ne me vient à l'esprit pour faire la comparaison. Je ne suis pas Tony et j'aurais tant aimé qu'il en fasse une. Ça m'aurait rassuré.

Oui ses références me prouvent qu'il est là, qu'il va bien mais ce n'est pas le cas. Non pas aujourd'hui.

Car là, c'était hélas, pas une fiction mais bien la réalité.

J'ai échangé un regard avec Ziva une fois qu'ils soient passés et elle a compris ce que je voulais dire puisqu'elle me répondit.

« Je vous suis ! »

J'ai donc emboité le pas aux ambulanciers et j'ai grimpé dans l'ambulance là où il était déjà installé juste avant que les doubles portes ne se ferment sur moi, sur nous.

Sur Anthony DiNozzo Junior qui n'a rien montré, et sur Leroy Jethro Gibbs qui n'a rien vu ou voulu voir.

Tout cela est ridicule.

Un sentiment de malaise m'envahie alors subitement se propageant dans tout mon corps.

Ca ne pouvait pas l'être, mais ça l'était.

L'ambulance, elle, a commencé sa route pour nous emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Encore une fois, ça ne pouvait pas être ainsi, mais c'était le cas.

* * *

_Euh alors ? Autant les deux premiers chapitres me convenaient parfaitement autant là j'ai un doute ! Mais je vous laisse seul juge, biz_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiloukou !**

Donc voici la suite, petite suite que j'aie écrite très rapidement je dois dire mais la semaine qui arrive va être très difficile pour écrire alors disons que c'est un chapitre transition pour la suite de la fic.

Vous comprendrez en lisant. Je ne prends pas le temps de vous remercier mais sachez que j'apprécie vraiment toutes vos reviews, alors vraiment merci.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je déteste les hôpitaux. L'odeur, la nourriture, la décoration . . . l'attente.

Je les déteste depuis la guerre du Golfe et la tempête du désert sans doute.

Je sais qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui cela a changé mais comment oublier tous ses cris, toute cette souffrance, tous ce sang.

J'en ai vu défiler des soldats, des jeunes hommes tout justes sortis de l'enfance et depuis ces jours, les hôpitaux sont les seuls lieux qui me rendent nerveux.

Ce que je déteste le plus que tout ? Attendre. Je me sens impuissant, inutile.

J'arpentais une fois de plus les couloirs de l'hôpital avec un café à la main. Café que je n'arrivais même pas à avaler, jusqu'aux portes closes qui menèrent aux salles d'examens. Ces portes qui me séparaient de mon agent dans l'attente de savoir ce qu'il en était.

Puis je retournais dans la salle d'attente où Ziva était là, assise sur une chaise en plastique vert des plus inconfortables. Je la regardais. Elle était nerveuse, pas la peine d'être devin pour savoir que pour elle aussi ces lieux réveillaient en elle des souvenirs impossible à occulter. Sa jambe droite tremblait nerveusement sur le sol alors qu'elle se rongeait les ongles de sa main gauche le regard face à elle. Un regard vide rempli d'inquiétude.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un soupire ce qui la fit lever la tête pour me regarder. Et pour éviter qu'elle croie que je ne contrôle pas mes émotions, je me cache derrière mon gobelet de café dont j'avale une gorgée. Petite tentative de diversion mais elle devait l'être car j'ai le sentiment que je dois montrer ma force pour ne pas que mon équipe ne s'ébranle. Que serait une équipe si leur patron s'effondre ? Non ce n'est pas envisageable. Encore des restes de ce que j'aie acquis en tant que Marine et qui m'aide aujourd'hui. Mais je ne suis pas convaincu que mes yeux jouent en ma faveur. La tristesse et l'inquiétude qui m'habitent en ce moment doit se lire en eux.

Mais à quoi bon résister à ce que je ressens.

Je me sens vieillir. Je me sens fatigué.

Je regarde l'heure une fois de plus et trouve finalement place sur une chaise.

Et enfin, après une éternité de presque quatre heures, un médecin d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux grisonnants, fit son apparition. Il avait l'air fatigué. Ou contrarié. En fait, probablement les deux.

Je l'ai rejoint en deux enjambés avant qu'il ne m'atteigne.

« Alors comment va-t-il ? », lui ai-je demandé avant même qu'il eut le temps de se présenter.

Je sentais la présence de Ziva derrière moi mais je restais figé sur le médecin, attendant une fois de plus.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et se massa l'arrière de la nuque avec une de ses mains, des secondes qui me parurent des heures. Mais j'ai bien vu que c'était parce qu'il était déconcerté.

Puis dans un souffle « Il a une commotion cérébrale et une côte cassée. Comment a-t-il fait pour tenir jusqu'à là, reste un mystère. »

Un mystère pour lui mais pas pour moi. Tony ce cache tellement derrière des masques pour ne pas montrer qui il est vraiment que si ça se trouve il s'était convaincu lui-même qu'il allait bien.

Le docteur continua, « Il y a une complication. »

Bah voyons, pas étonnant avec Tony.

« Quand il s'est réveillé dans la salle d'examen, il ne savait pas qui il était. J'espère que ce n'est que temporaire, un effet secondaire de la commotion cérébrale. Mais dans certains cas, l'amnésie peut être permanente. Nous devrons simplement attendre et voir. Nous allons le garder en observation pour le reste de l'après-midi et pour la nuit mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas rentrer demain matin. Cependant il doit rester au calme et il serait mieux qu'il ne reste pas seul pendant deux, trois jours. »

« On peut le voir ? », demandai-je mais qu'on ne me dise pas que je ne puisse pas.

« Bien sûr. Nous l'avons l'installé dans une chambre individuelle pour . . . pour ne pas qu'il soit effrayé et pour qu'il ait un peu d'intimité. Mais je dois vous prévenir, il se peut qu'il ne se souvienne pas de vous. Vous devez y être préparé. »

Je marchais de nouveau dans les couloirs de l'hôpital mais cette fois-ci d'un pas rapide. Je voulais savoir, je voulais le voir par moi-même.

J'ai ouvert la porte doucement de la chambre indiquée par le médecin et je suis entré suivie de Ziva.

Tony était là, allongé sur ce lit. Je me suis mis à avancer lentement jusqu'au ce que je trouve place sur le côté de la tête de lit alors que Ziva prit place au pied du lit.

Je me suis penché vers lui comme je l'avais déjà fait quelques années plus tôt :

« Tony, c'est moi, tu m'entends ? »

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et il cligna plusieurs fois les paupières alors qu'il me regardait.

Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, j'ai su. Je l'ai vu dans son regard mais j'attendais pour en être sûr mais il continua de me regarder alors j'ai continué :

« Tony ? C'est moi, Gibbs ! Tu te souviens ? »

« Je vous connais », fut sa réponse.

J'ai serré les dents entre elles de frustration puis j'ai tourné la tête un bref instant pour regarder Ziva qui regardait la scène se jouer devant elle.

Puis j'ai reporté mon attention vers lui qui me regardait toujours.

Que dois-je lui dire ? Oui on se connait, je suis ton patron. Non, il se demanderait pourquoi un patron est à son chevet l'air aussi inquiet. Patron ! Je suis plus que ça tout de même. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis son ami. Me considérait-il comme ça avant ? Sommes-nous ami ? Ca y est je sais je vais tout simplement lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui.

« Oui, nous sommes partenaires. Je suis Leroy Jethro Gibbs mais tu m'appelles Gibbs et voici Ziva, Ziva David, elle travaille avec nous », je désignais Ziva du menton en la nommant. Il détourna la tête pour la voir alors qu'elle avançait vers lui avec un sourire un peu gêné.

J'ai toujours ressentis comme une sorte de tension entre eux deux. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il en est, ce que c'est, pas vraiment de ce qu'il en sort non plus, mais je sais qu'elle existe et qu'elle s'est installée au fil des années même si elle ne devrait pas l'être. Pas entre collègue. Je sais comment ce genre d'histoire peut entraver le travail par la suite si ça ne se fini pas comme on le désirait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je regardais Tony pour voir sa réaction. Et un sourire fatigué mais charmeur malgré tout apparut sur son visage.

Ça m'a fait légèrement sourire, un court instant cependant.

« Euh salut, ravie de vous rencontrer », lui dit-il finalement. Sa voix n'était que murmure à présent. Il ne se rappelait pas d'elle et en plus il la vouvoyait comme une étrangère. C'était dur à entendre.

« Salut Tony ! Comment te sens-tu ? » Répondit-elle pour cacher sa peine.

Et pour réponse Tony se mit à bailler. Le silence planait dans l'air à présent. Un silence gênant. Mais aucun mot ne put sortir de ma bouche, de Ziva non plus apparemment. Tony ferma finalement les yeux. Je ne sais pas si c'était par fatigue ou non, mais la tension était palpable dans la chambre alors il a du tout simplement vouloir nous quitter.

« Ok, repose-toi maintenant. Nous reviendrons demain », lui dis-je.

Il rouvrit les yeux, du moins j'ai pu entrevoir ses pupilles et il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête qu'il avait entendu avant de refermer les yeux.

J'ai quitté la pièce, un sentiment de vide dans mon cœur.

* * *

_Voili voilou. Du Tibbs, et encore du Tibbs en perspective^^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiloukoukou !**

*se racle la gorge avant de s'engager dans une annonce répondant à l'ensemble des revieweuses »

Alors, alors ! Voilà, y a un truc que je ne comprends pas.

Je fais une petite fic toute en finesse, remplie de Tibbs, sans TBC, enfin mis à part la toute petite amnésie dont est victime Tony mais c'est tout, ah et oui la petite côte cassée, rien de grave donc, sans super gros méchant, à part, encore une fois, celui du début qui, par sa faute Tony se retrouve dans cette situation, mais, bah oui y a un mais, super Gibbs l'a envoyé dans un autre monde dont je n'ai pas l'attention de le faire revenir, oui le spirituel je le laisse aux autres, et qu'est-ce que je reçois en retour ? Des menaces, oui oui, à coup de bazooka, de hache tranchante, de serrage de bras faisant limite un point de compression à la Ziva, de hurlement . . .

*soupire et sourit aux anges*

Ah merci ! Je suis vraiment touchée de toute cette attention. Mais j'avoue que j'aie un peu peur alors je vous poste la suite tant attendue et accepte les petites étreintes offertes avant d'aller rejoindre les douces rêveuses aux pays des Bizounours en revoyant toute notre petite troupe autour de Mark Harmon pour sa récompense sur le Walk of Fame.

*s'installe sur son petit nuage et commence son voyage*

**A bientôt les amis et bonne lecture, et mention spéciale à Lili ma petite béta pour cette fic à présent.**

**Merci miss.**

* * *

Je me retrouvais seul de nouveau.

Seul assis au fond de la salle de la cafétéria de l'hôpital, dans le dernier coin, à regarder les gens défiler devant moi sans les voir tellement je réfléchissais à tout ça.  
Comment on aurait pu éviter cela ?

Est-ce que j'avais eu raison de diviser l'équipe pour appréhender le suspect que je savais armé ?

N'aurais-je pas dû demander à Tony de rentrer avec Ducky plutôt que McGee ?

Je l'ai pourtant vu se prendre le coup mais voilà, Tony et ses : « Je vais bien patron, j't'assure. » Il m'avait même répliqué : « Le jour où quelqu'un aura la peau d'un DiNozzo, c'est que je lui aurais passé la bague au doigt ou alors . . ., ça sera toi parce que je suis en train de te parler au lieu récolter les indices. J'y vais patron. Désolé patron. Enfin non, pas désolé patron, désolé. »

Sans m'en rendre compte je me mis à sourire en le revoyant me dire cela alors qu'il partait de mon champs de vision après que je lui aie fait comprendre d'un regard de se mettre au travail.

Mais voilà, je le perdais rapidement en entendant un bruit, un fracas plus précisément. Quelqu'un venait de faire tomber son plateau repas au sol et la triste vérité revenait me frapper en plein visage.

J'avais sollicité Ziva, juste après notre visite à Tony, pour qu'elle rentre au NCIS en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle rende son rapport d'enquête sur la dernière affaire pour qu'on puisse clore le dossier. Mais en réalité, rien ne servait de rester à deux dans le bled le plus pourri des States à ruminer.

Je me demandais même si cet hôpital avait le droit de se nommer ainsi. Ils ne disposaient pas des dernières technologies médicales, ils n'avaient pas de scanner ou d'IRM, tout juste de quoi faire des opérations d'urgences et toutes personnes ayant besoin de soins à long terme ou opérations dites "à risque" se faisaient transférer dans un autre hôpital. C'est pour cela que le médecin m'avait prévenu que si dans quelques jours il n'y avait pas d'amélioration au niveau de la mémoire, qu'il serait préférable d'aller voir un neurologue. Neurologue, qui bien entendu, n'existait pas ici.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Ziva avait donc quitté la ville non sans un pincement au cœur avec une voiture banalisée que les autorités locales nous avaient gracieusement prêté.

Je fermais un instant les yeux, fatigué.

Oui, j'étais fatigué, même épuisé de tout ça.

Moi aussi j'avais perdu la mémoire après l'explosion sur le paquebot, mais j'avais juste fait un bond en arrière. Je me souvenais de mon enfance, de ma famille, de mes proches . . . lui rien apparemment. Le vide le plus complet.

Etait-ce réellement possible ?

Je rouvrais les yeux pour ouvrir le dossier posé sur la table. Après tout, moi aussi j'avais un rapport à remplir pour le directeur.

La paperasse ! Sûrement la seule chose que je déteste dans mon travail mais je ne le dirais jamais car c'est la continuité d'une bonne enquête. Mais, dans cette situation, ça devient plus une échappatoire à toutes sortes de pensées, quoique !

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, un rapport complet et détaillé mit en page, un semblant de repas dans l'estomac et les nerfs à vifs à cause du manque de caféine - le café étant toujours aussi imbuvable en ces lieux - je faisais de nouveau mon chemin vers la chambre de mon agent avant d'aller trouver un peu de repos pour la nuit.

Je suis rentré sans frapper comme à l'accoutumé, mais beaucoup plus discrètement que j'en avais l'habitude. Je ne voulais pas risquer de le réveiller s'il dormait. Et c'était le cas, du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers moi en ouvrant les yeux.  
Je me redressais légèrement soulagé de le voir plus en forme que dans la matinée et aussi dans l'espoir que peut-être . . .

« Re-bonjour », me dit-il alors avec un léger sourire amical, « je croyais que vous reveniez que demain. »

Bon ben sur le coup c'était loupé, il me vouvoyait encore.

Le seul agent avec qui j'avais naturellement créé un lien quasi immédiat, non, en fait dès le premier regard je dois dire, et le seul avec qui j'avais trouvé tout aussi naturel de se tutoyer, me vouvoyait comme, . . . comme agrh !

« Je voulais m'assurer que ça allait et que tu n'avais besoins de rien ? »

Il se redressa sur ses oreillers pour trouver une position assise en grimaçant légèrement sûrement à cause de sa côte cassée et me répondit ensuite.

« Nan ça va, du moins je crois. Où est, euh Tiva, euh non, Ziva ? »

Et voilà que je soupirais encore une fois sans que je le veuille.

« Elle est rentrée », pourquoi donner plus de détails ?

« Oh ! D'accord. »

Mouais.

Sentait-il ma gêne ou était-il lui-même gêné ? Sûrement un peu des deux.

Me voyait-il vraiment comme un étranger ou essayait-il de me faire confiance malgré tout ?

Je trouvais donc place sur le fauteuil à côté de lui par la suite ne voulant pas vraiment le quitter. Je ne sais pas, être sans mémoire, ne pas savoir qui on est, qui sont les autres, on doit se sentir seul alors je restais un petit moment de plus. De toute façon je n'avais rien à faire à part peut-être à leur apprendre à faire du café, avec du café.

« Gibbs c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. »

Moi, qui en temps normal, ne dis pas grand-chose parce que je n'aie rien à dire si ce n'est les choses essentielles, là je ne trouvais rien à dire parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Aller fais un effort Gibbs, c'est Tony ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

« T'es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien ? Je peux aller te chercher un truc à manger au distributeur ou des magazines ? »

Il me regarda un instant en fronçant les sourcils puis détourna le regard comme pour réfléchir. Je le regardais donc fixement.

Aurait-il eu un flash ? Un souvenir ?

Puis il me regarda de nouveau.

« J'aime quoi comme sorte de lecture ? J'aime vraiment lire ? »

Fais-toi une raison mon vieux, ton agent est complètement amnésique.

Peut-être que je devrais utiliser la manière forte en lui caressant l'arrière de la tête du slap de sa vie ? Non, non calme-toi, calme-toi. S'il te sent nerveux, il le sera et te rejettera. Reste zen !

« Lire non, mais regarder les images des magazines pour adultes oui », lui répondis-je en souriant, car c'était la stricte vérité.

Et ça eu pour effet de le faire sourire aussi.

Que c'est bon de le voir sourire ! Le même sourire qu'avant, sur mon Tony.

Puis ce fût le silence de nouveau.

Nous nous sommes alors relayés à regarder le plafond, nos pieds, lui puis moi enfin tous ce qui était pratique jusqu'à ce qu'il allume la télévision en mettant un bras replié derrière sa tête, décontracté.

J'en ai profité, je me suis levé.

« Bon ben j'y vais. Demain, une longue route nous attend », oui dans tous les sens du terme, « je viens te chercher à la première heure, tache de te reposer. »

« Ok. »

Et j'ai commencé mon chemin jusqu'à la porte que j'aie ouverte prêt à partir juste au moment où il m'interpellait.

« Gibbs ? »

Je me suis tourné m'attendant à tout sauf à ça.

« C'est quoi mon vrai prénom ? »

Oui, vraiment désespérant.

« Anthony DiNozzo Junior »

Il a plissé les yeux l'air songeur sûrement en y pensant.

« C'est ce que le médecin m'avait dit mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'il m'ait dit la vérité »

« Pourquoi t'aurait-il menti ? »

« Mouai, je ne sais pas. J'suis italien alors ? »

« Seulement d'origine, tu es né aux Etats-Unis. »

Cela semblait lui convenir puisqu'il reporta son attention sur la télé face à lui.

« A demain Gibbs. »

Et cette fois-ci j'ai quitté la chambre. J'ai pris le soin de refermer la porte derrière moi et j'ai serré les poings de rage d'être dans cette situation.

D'avoir mon agent face à moi sans qu'il le soit.

De voir Tony sans le reconnaitre.

De répondre à des questions que je ne suis même pas sûr de connaître la réponse, ou de lui faire rappeller des souvenirs qu'il préférait sans doute oublier pour de bon, car je sais pertinemment que ce n'est que le début de sa découverte et de sa curiosité.

Oui, quatre heures de routes nous attendent demain et ça sera sans doute les quatre heures les plus longues de ma vie tellement j'appréhendais ses questions.

* * *

_Bon ben voilou. Je dois dire que ce chapitre ne devait pas y être mais comme j'ai décidé d'allonger ma fic tellement j'ai plaisir à l'écrire, je rentre donc plus dans les détails, en espérant que cela vous procura autant de plaisir que vous avez eu pour les autres chapitres._


	6. Chapter 6

**Kikou !**

Bon ben voilou la suite, merci à toutes pour vos fabuleuses reviews. Elles sont toutes géniales, je vous aimes.

_Coco :_ Oui exactement, ce n'est pas que pauvre Tony dans ce cas là.

_DiNozzo-Ncis :_ Ta review me convient très bien. Puis pour la réaction de Tony, tout n'est pas tout fini.

_Guest :_ Gwen, je me trompe ? En tout cas que de compliments c'est super, c'est moi qui t'adore petite inconnue.

_Pline :_ Aller respire, respire, reste avec nous, j'ai besoin de tes reviews. Regarde j'ai posté la suite.

_PBG :_ J'adore ta review, je suis toute meumeu en la lisant. La conversation dans la voiture risque de durer un peu alors j'espère ne pas te décevoir.

_Pucinette :_ Oh t'as rattrapé ton retard, c'est trop chou. Abby fera bien son apparition mais pas toute de suite. Et sèche tes larmes je n'aime pas quand mes lectrices pleures.

_Lili :_ Oh quelle review. Moi aussi il se souligne bizzar ! Je suis nominée *tape de joie dans ses mains* je suis nominée, hé hé. Tes PS me vont très bien, j'adore le PS3 et la PS3 aussi^^et garde ton doudou il risque de ne pas comprendre qu'il fait partie des fanfictions d'auteurs sadiques )

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je venais de signer le formulaire de sortie que la standardiste m'avait remis, et j'avais rejoins la chambre de Tony. Le médecin avait vérifié son état et tout semblait « normal » avait-il dit.  
Normal ? Je n'ai alors pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder en le traitant d'imbécile, sans le dire bien entendu. Tony était avec nous et je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter et l'effrayer en insultant son médecin mais rien n'était normal en cette situation !

Enfin bref, je lui avais donné sa tenue de rechange et maintenant . . . maintenant j'attendais. Encore.

C'est moi où je passe mon temps à attendre depuis ces dernières vingt-quatre heures ?

J'attendais assis sur le lit de la chambre, mon visage enfuit dans mes mains pendant que Tony se changeait dans la salle de bain.

Je ne devrais pas l'être, mais j'étais complétement dépité sûrement à cause de la question posée discrètement au docteur.

« Quelles sont ses chances de récupération ? »

Et il m'avait répondu ce que les médecins répondent toujours dans ces cas-là.

« Nous ne savons pas . . . nous devons attendre et voir. »

Il m'avait encore plus énervé.

La mâchoire crispée, je me levais d'un bon en entendant la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain s'abaisser. Je ne voulais pas que Tony me voit aussi vulnérable et en même temps que la porte s'ouvrait il m'aperçut face à lui, droit et selon toute vraisemblance, sûr de moi.

En résumé, l'image parfaite que les gens ont de moi en général et que j'aime montrer.

Il me regardait timidement comme un enfant égaré tout en ajustant sa veste comme s'il était gêné de la porter alors que moi, je le fixais avec un fin sourire sur mon visage malgré tout.  
Il sortit de la salle de bain avec une certaine raideur probablement pour éviter de blesser d'avantage sa côte alors que je le dévisageais toujours. Il portait un simple costume gris avec une chemise blanche de haute couture et sa veste par-dessus. Il n'avait pas mis la cravate, je me dis soudain, que peut-être, il ne se rappelait plus comment on faisait, mais selon toute apparence, j'avais mon Tony face à moi et . . . et il avait l'air d'aller bien.

Il s'arrêta cependant au milieu de la pièce et détourna le regard en soufflant par la bouche comme pour évacuer un stress. Non, il était stressé plus que tout d'aller affronter le monde extérieur et ça se voyait. C'était compréhensible.

Je le regardais cette fois ci avec beaucoup de peine le voyant aussi effrayé.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire ou dire, alors je décidais d'avancer vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Aller, rentrons à la maison », lui dis-je une fois que j'avais son regard posé dans le mien.

Puis nous nous sommes dirigés vers la sortie mais il s'arrêta juste avant.

« Gibbs ! Où c'est la maison ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je roulais des yeux ne m'étant pas vraiment attendu à cette question. Et à vrai dire, je ne savais pas où j'allais le conduire encore. Chez lui ou chez moi ?

« A Washington »lui répondis-je alors. Je prendrais ma décision en route, selon comment notre trajet se passera, et comment il se sentira.

Une chose était sûre cependant, c'est que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de le laisser seul. Je resterais avec lui pendant quelques jours. En fait, le temps qu'il faudra.

* * *

La nuit dernière, je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé le sommeil. J'appréhendais l'idée de me retrouver seul avec lui pendant quatre heures de route. Je ne devrais pas mais c'est le cas.

Aussi, je fus étonné par le silence qui envahissait l'habitacle depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-heure.

Je risquais des regards furtifs vers lui de temps en temps pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien et je sentais qu'il faisait de même, sûrement pour ce faire une opinion de moi.  
Le médecin m'avait dit de ne pas essayer de le brusquer en lui disant son passé mais de le laisser venir à moi et de répondre simplement à ses questions.

D'accord pas de problème, j'avais trouvé cela complétement normal, mais le problème là, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien.  
Pas une question, pas un mot, rien n'avait été dit depuis notre sortie de l'hôpital et je commençais à trouver cela opprimant et déprimant.

Trois quart d'heure maintenant de silence assourdissant. En temps normal jamais je ne me serais plains d'être dans le silence surtout en voiture, mais là ça devenait vraiment . . . vraiment . . . bon ça suffit, ça a assez duré.

Je commençais à ouvrir la bouche pour me mettre à parler mais mon élan fut couper par Tony.

« Alors, vous avez dit que nous étions partenaires ? », me demanda-t-il enfin.

Sa première question. Pourquoi suis-je autant soulagé qu'il l'est posée. Je suis vraiment fatigué je crois.

Je le regardais une fois puis deux avant de reporter mon attention sur la route alors que lui me regardait toujours, attendant ma réponse.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit », pourquoi j'avais dit ça au fait ?

« Donc nous sommes des sortes de flics, détectives ou quelque-chose de ce genre ! »

Ou quelque-chose de ce genre effectivement.

« Nous sommes des fédéraux. »

« Waouh ! De quelle agence ? »

« NCIS. »

« NCI quoi ? C'est quoi ce truc ? »

C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Lui qui était complétement abasourdi par des personnes qui ne nous connaissaient pas encore, ne se rappelait plus du tout de notre sigle.  
Je suis vraiment dans une dimension parallèle. Enfin je préférerais.

« C'est le service d'investigation de la Navy. »

« De la Navy. Je suis un Marine ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête de désolation à cette remarque.

« Non pas du tout. Tu es juste un agent. » Un agent très spécial dans tous les sens du terme, « Tu étais flic à l'origine. »

« Oh ! Où ? »

Et merde pourquoi je suis rentré dans les détails ?

« A Periora et ensuite à Baltimore. »

« Pourquoi j'ai rejoins le NCSI si j'étais flic ? »

Et nous y voilà. Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire qu'il a quitté la police à cause de son partenaire ripoux, déjà qu'il a du mal à me faire confiance, puis ça c'était un moment dur pour lui. Non, fais diversion Gibbs.

« NCIS. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est le NCIS et pas le NCSI. »

« Ah euh ouais, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

Il est coriace. Comme avant, c'est pour ça que je l'avais voulu à l'époque. Et ben voilà, tu l'as ta réponse.

« Parce qu'on s'est rencontré. »

« Sur une enquête je suppose. »

« Exacte. »

« Et vous m'avez proposé un job ! »

« Mmm », ouf je m'en suis bien sorti.

Du coin de l'œil je le voyais tourner la tête du côté de la vitre avec un sourire. Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Je dois être sacrément bon alors ! »

Et ben voilà. Tony ne sait plus qui il est, mais je sais que j'ai Tony à côté de moi.

« Je le suis hein ? »

Le meilleur agent que je n'ai jamais eu.

« Tu l'es. »

Puis il reporta son attention sur moi. Je me demandais si je ne regrettais pas le silence.

« Et j'ai un flingue, une insigne et tout ? »

« Boite à gant », lui soulignais-je du menton, là où j'avais déposé ses affaires.

Il se pencha en émettant un léger gémissement par la douleur que lui procurait ce geste et l'ouvrit.  
Je l'observais toujours aussi discrètement que possible et le voyais prendre son arme du bout des doigts comme s'il n'en avait jamais pris dans ses mains. Il perdit son sourire à ce moment-là et avait l'air contrarié.

« J'ai déjà tué ? »

Oh mon dieu, pourquoi moi ? En même temps, admets que tu n'aimerais pas que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui lui réponde ?

« Seulement parce que tu n'avais pas d'autres choix. »

Il la reposa délicatement pour prendre son badge et son insigne à la place avant de refermer la boite à gant laissant l'arme à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe.  
Il se réinstalla ensuite dans son siège le regard posé sur ces derniers. Il les caressait du regard comme pour bien visualiser et admettre la nouvelle puis reporta son attention sur le paysage extérieur en soupirant.

J'allais une fois de plus commencer à parler pour lui remonter le moral mais il se retourna sur moi d'un coup avec de nouveau le sourire.

« Alors dîtes-moi ! Nous travaillons qu'avec Ziva ? »

Ah enfin un sujet qui me convenait. Sans non-dit.

« Non, y a aussi Timothy McGee, l'informaticien de l'équipe. »

« Un geek ! »

« Le meilleur, mais ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit ! »

Il se mit à rire à ma remarque et moi à sourire.  
Oui, pour la première fois depuis l'incident, je me sentais décontracté avec mon agent, ce qui me poussa à continuer dans mon élan.

« Tu l'appelles le Bleu en général. »

« Il est nouveau ? »

« Depuis huit ans »

« Et je continu à l'appeler le Bleu. Ça ne le gêne pas ? »

Ah bah ça !

« Il sait que tu as un grand respect pour lui. » Dois-je lui dire qu'il lui trouve plein de surnoms aussi ? Non ça reposera McGee un temps.

« Et moi ça fait combien temps que je travaille au NCIS ? »

« Dix ans »

« Dix ! J'suis si vieux que ça ? »

Cette fois-ci je secouais la tête désespéré mais en même temps c'était bon.  
Y a qu'un DiNozzo pour avoir de telles questions.  
Il regarda de nouveau son badge pour y lire sa date de naissance puis fit une moue ennuyée.

« Mouais. Bon passons. Et sinon, Ziva ? »

« Ça ne fait pas longtemps. C'était un agent de liaison jusqu'à présent. Cinq ans en fait. »

« De liaison ! Avec qui ? »

« Le Mossad. »

« Le Mossad comme le Mossad ? Israël ? Mais ils sont dangereux au Mossad, ce sont des tueurs de sang-froid la plupart du temps, pourquoi elle nous a rejoint ? Elle s'ennuyait là-bas ? Et on peut . . . »

« Ola, du calme. Ziva fait entièrement partie de l'équipe et c'est un excellent agent. Elle a eut la nationalité américaine, et ce n'est plus la tueuse sans cœur qui nous avait rejoins au début, même si elle reste susceptible sur certain point. »

« Oh, et . . . et je m'entends bien avec elle ? Enfin non, en fait je sais que oui, je l'ai vu dans son regard hier. Elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète. Est-ce que elle et moi, enfin tous les deux, non parce que c'est une belle femme et même si je ne me souviens de rien je ne suis pas attiré par vous donc forcément je suis hétéro et je dois dire que quand je l'ai vu. . . Oh ce n'est pas possible qu'il n'y ait rien entre nous. Je suis plutôt beau gosse, non ? Et elle, bah elle, elle est sacrément . . . envoutante, oui c'est ça . . . »

C'est officiel, je regrettais éperdument le silence du début.

Anthony DiNozzo restait Tony en toutes circonstances.

* * *

_Bon est-ce que ce début de conversation dans la voiture vous plaît-il ?_


End file.
